


Safe Heaven

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( mai trattato prima d'ora, ( una delle parole preferite di Kunimi LOL ), Future Fic, Gay, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Snippets, Writober, Writober 2019, ospite speciale alla fine :3, quindi potrebbe sembrare più... gen? idk )
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟹 | 'ʟᴇɴᴢᴜᴏʟᴏ'[...] Sparì un'altra volta e quando entrò in cucina, la prima cosa che Tobio notò fu il sacchetto che aveva con sé. Per un momento ebbe la sensazione di essere di nuovo un ragazzino di prima media stupido e ingenuo, di riavere davanti i Kindaichi e Kunimi di tanti anni prima ━ con lineamenti più morbidi e bambineschi e un bel po' di sofferenza e rabbia e rancori ad attenderli. Durò un attimo, e tutto sommato non fu poi così male dato che li ritrovò entrambi lì con lui.





	Safe Heaven

Yuutarou non era il tipo da uscire presto la mattina se non era necessario; in assenza di lezioni poste a orari improponibili o altri impegni di vario genere era Tobio il più mattiniero. Tuttavia, nonostante fosse presto, la piacevole brezza autunnale di ottobre gli rendeva l'esperienza meno traumatica; se confrontata con la sessione d'esame appena passata, poi! Prendere aria fresca era più che gradito, e detta tra noi sì, il commento di Akira sulla stretta relazione tra stress e caduta dei capelli aveva il suo ruolo in tanta buona lena.  
  
Era alquanto piacevole, in un certo senso Yuutarou capiva perché Tobio sgattaiolasse spesso via dal letto per andare a correre, qualche volta capitava che si fosse tutti e tre a uscire apposta, ma era anche davvero presto; il sole non era ancora alto nel cielo, e solo ripensare a come aveva lasciato i suoi ragazzi gli fece quasi fare dietrofront ━ fortunatamente si ricordò di avere un certo orgoglio a tenerlo in riga non più di tre metri in direzione di casa. Dove, tra parentesi, Tobio e Akira dovevano essere ancora stravaccati scompostamente sul pouf sacco in soggiorno, con un tomo di analitica rimasto penzoloni tra di loro, circondati da fogli, penne, evidenziatori e così via.  
  
La sera prima lo avevano spedito dritto a letto («Dieci minuti e arriviamo. Tanto il cervello di questo qui ha già iniziato ad andare in stand-by») e sfinito com'era dall'esame appena dato aveva ubbidito e lasciato Tobio alla mercé di Akira.  
  
Evidentemente erano crollati entrambuli prima del previsto, e dato che Yuutarou _non_ si chiamava Giocondo e quindi _sapeva_ di dover evitare di svegliarli, si era limitato a coprirli con un lenzuolo, raccogliere i materiali sparsi attorno a loro e togliersi di mezzo. E ora, mentre correva, i capelli liberi da gel e lacca tenuti indietro da un fermaglio e un airpod all'orecchio, Yuutarou si sentiva già più leggero, più concentrato. Tanto che, a un certo punto, rallentò l'andatura e lanciò un'occhiata alla vetrina di un forno dove ai tempi delle medie lui, Tobio e Akira erano stati soliti comprarsi un bignè o un dorayaki a testa dopo gli allenamenti ━ posto perfetto per un appuntamento e ottimo incentivo per invogliare Akira a fare... be', qualsiasi cosa in realtà.  
  
Era da un bel po' che non...  
  
«Magari tornando...» si disse, interrompendo bruscamente i suoi stessi pensieri prima di far ammattire il suo activity tracker e dandosi due schiaffetti sulle guance.  


* * *

  
Tobio si massaggiò la cervicale stirando i muscoli del collo, le sopracciglia corrugate in un'espressione concentrata e al tempo stesso un po' confusa che divenne solo più marcata quando spostò lo sguardo dal display del cellulare alla ciotola davanti a lui.  
  
Posò il cellulare e ripeté a bassa voce i passaggi della ricetta tra sé e sé, come un mantra, mentre s'accingeva rompere l'ultimo uovo. Erano le otto e mezza del mattino, mancavano trentaquattro ore al suo esame di analitica e sarebbe stato il colmo riuscire a bruciare la colazione quando in cucina non era poi tutto questo gran disastro. Per cui, un respiro profondo, _crack!_ Andato!  
  
Anche da lontano, con la visuale coperta per metà e la voglia d'esistere ancora a dormire, ad Akira non sfuggì il piccolo esulto del corvino. Da quanto tempo fosse sveglio non lo sapeva, ma lo aveva lasciato avvolto come un burrito e con uno dei cuscini del divano sotto la testa prima di mettersi a cucinare, per cui il giovane Kunimi decise di lasciar correre e gli andò lentamente incontro.  
  
Tobio non s'accorse di nulla, tanto era preso e rilassato, per cui quando, sporgendosi per prendere la frusta da cucina, si sentì avvolgere il torace da dietro, quasi fece cadere la ciotola che stava tenendo in mano.  
  
Abbassò gli occhi sul bianco immacolato lo circondava da parte a parte e li sgranò perché ━ huh, _strano_, eppure sentiva la pressione di un abbraccio. Non poteva essere un fantasma, dunque.  
  
«'Giorno...»  
  
_Ah_ ━ Tobio rilassò le spalle ━ _ecco_.  
  
«'Giorno»  
  
«Ti ho spaventato, huh?» mugugnò con l'orecchio premuto contro una delle sue scapole Akira.  
  
Tobio prese a mescolare gli ingredienti nella ciotola, dimentico del peso che gli gravava contro.  
  
«Non ti ho sentito, stavo preparando qualcosa per quando torna Yuutarou.»  
  
Akira emise un mezzo sbuffo che suonava molto come: «Jogging?», e poi: «Che voglia».  
  
Proprio in quel momento, giust'appunto, sentirono la serratura scattare e la porta venire aperta. Kindaichi non era mai stato particolarmente furtivo nel muoversi, era facile capire cosa stesse combinando e perlopiù era un tratto alquanto tenero, nonostante Akira sostenesse il contrario e Tobio non fosse bravo a indorare la pillola ed esprimere a parole quanto poco fastidio gli desse saper localizzare il suo ragazzo senza il minimo sforzo.  
  
«Sta facendo più casino del solito per togliersi le scarpe» osservò Tobio, guardando la direzione generale da cui provenivano suoni di natura indistinta e continuando a mescolare alla cieca.  
  
Akira allentò appena la propria presa e voltò il capo verso l'ingresso della cucina. Non appena sentirono la piccola imprecazione di Yuutarou, i due alzarono la voce abbastanza da farsi sentire e dissero all'unisono: «Bentornato».  
  
«Sono tornato!», si sentì dall'ingresso, e subito dopo il capo di Yuutarou fece capolino dalla porta. Aveva un'espressione un tantinello stravolta e le orecchie paonazze; probabilmente, ipotizzò Tobio, aveva corso troppo. «Ehi.»  
  
«Uhm, vuoi restare lì per caso?» domandò scettico l'alzatore del trio.  
  
«Sai di essere a casa tua, vero?» aggiunse Akira, una punticina di sarcasmo a dorargli il tono di voce altrimenti neutro, staccandosi definitivamente da Tobio e riavvolgendosi ben bene nel suo lenzuolo.  
  
Yuutarou scosse energicamente il capo, sbuffando un: «C-certo che lo so!»  
  
Sparì un'altra volta e quando entrò in cucina, la prima cosa che Tobio notò fu il sacchetto che aveva con sé. Per un momento ebbe la sensazione di essere di nuovo un ragazzino di prima media stupido e ingenuo, di riavere davanti i Kindaichi e Kunimi di tanti anni prima ━ con lineamenti più morbidi e bambineschi e un bel po' di sofferenza e rabbia e rancori ad attenderli. Durò un attimo, e tutto sommato non fu poi così male dato che li ritrovò entrambi lì con lui.  
  
Più grandi, più maturi, ma sempre gli stessi.  
  
«Oh...» Akira accettò il sacchetto e vi sbirciò dentro; il lenzuolo che gli calava su parte del viso lo nascondeva, ma stava facendo di tutto per impedirsi di sorridere. Certe cose non si scordano mai.  
  
Alla fine riuscì a guardarli in faccia e affermare senza un grammo d'emozione: «Gay», probabilmente riferito a tutti e due.  
  
«Oi!» ━ e infatti s'infervorarono tutti e due. Tipico.  
  
«Ho solo... corso davanti a quel vecchio posto. E non so, mi è parsa una buona idea. Tutto qua! Se non sbaglio sono gli stessi che vi piacevano tanto.» Li guardò con tanta convinzione e con gli stessi modi un po' bruschi e impacciati di sempre.  
  
Non era invecchiato di un giorno.  


* * *

_"Il ripieno del mio è strabuono! Qua, volete assaggiare?"_  
_"Hhm."_  
_"Okay."_  
_"Oh. U-ah, cavolo!"_  
_"Che cos'hai ora, Kindaichi?"_  
_"Ho appena realizzato... questo non conta come bacio indiretto?"_  
_"...non ho capito."_  
_"Abbiamo solo morso lo stesso okonomiyaki. Calmati."_  
_"Oh, è diventato tutto rosso."_  
_"Gay."_

* * *

  
Tobio fu il primo a tirare un sospiro e sbottare: «Ah, pazienza, tanto l'impasto non mi era venuto bene», mettendosi all'opera per pulire il piano su cui aveva tentato di cucinare; tuttavia gelò sul posto quando un suono basso e acuto arrvò alle orecchie.  
  
Dietro di lui, Yuutarou si dondolava sui talloni mentre Akira guardava un punto fisso ai suoi piedi. Tobio li vide così e non seppe bene che pensare se non: «Cosa?»  
  
«Uhm, posso spiegare!» esordì subito Yuutarou.  
  
Akira districò le braccia per sollevare un lembo del lenzuolo che gli faceva da toga e lì, impegnato a rifarsi le unghie sulla stoffa, c'era un gatto. Spelacchiato, piccolo, che non appena si vide scoperto e adocchiò le gambe pallide del giovane schiacciatore vi si avvicinò con l'intendo di strugliarvisi contro.  
  
Sollevò lentamente lo sguardo sul compagno. Alla faccia dell'inespressività, a Yuutarou fece un po' paura.  
  
«Mi ha seguito, okay?» sbottò. «Non potevo mica lasciarla lì!»  
  
«Lasciarla?» gli fece eco Tobio, avvicinandosi e scrutando il piccolo felino. «Perché, hai controllato?»  
  
«Be'... sì.»  
  
La gatta (apparentemente) miagolò e trotterellò dal corvino, il quale non perse tempo ad accovacciarsi a terra per prenderla sotto lo sguardo ora meno ansioso di Yuutarou. Quest'ultimo guardò Akira, dunque.  
  
«Possiamo sempre portarla da qualche parte», disse. «Dove non sarà per strada da sola.»  
  
Il castano, per tutta risposta, sollevò un sopracciglio, come a dire: 'Perché tu sul serio la vuoi portare da qualche parte?'. E nel mentre, affianco a loro, la gatta starnutì. E di riflesso anche Tobio starnutì.  
  
Akira si tolse il lenzuolo di dosso e lo diede a Yuutarou, dicendogli velocemente: «Almeno tienila al caldo» prima di posare il sacchetto ━ ancora più che tiepido ━ e ciabattare in bagno.  
  
Tra di loro era lui il più fisico, per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo: amava e anelava il calore di coloro che definiva le sue due persone preferite al mondo tanto quanto il loro profumo. Erano due cose facili da reperire, bastava un capo di vestiario o un lenzuolo, e Akira si sentiva un po' più protetto.  
  
Forse anche per quel felino sarebbe stato così.  
  
Non era la persona più empatica del mondo, ma nel lasciare Tobio e Yuutarou alle prese con la gatta scrollò le spalle, si sentì caldo dentro. E si diede una mossa perché le informazioni su come darle una ripulita non si sarebbero cercate da sole e dovevano ancora fare colazione.


End file.
